


Dark Nights

by MariahJohnson108



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Sterek Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariahJohnson108/pseuds/MariahJohnson108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stumbles upon Derek while looking for Allison's "misplaced" jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Nights

Stiles had never really been in love. He felt something for Lydia, but it was nothing like this feeling. Stiles had been walking through the woods alone, searching for Allison’s lost jacket that she had ever so conveniently forgot near Derek’s house. Allison and Scott knew about his attraction to the alpha, and they were always trying to play matchmaker. Stiles always shrugged them off. He figured that Derek had no attraction to such a sarcastic and fragile human. As he was getting closer to where the now burned down Hale house stood, he saw her jacket just planted on a thick tree branch. As he reached for it, he caught a dark outline of someone out of the corner of his eye. When he first saw it he was frightened. He didn’t think it was Derek, because Derek no longer lived in the Hale house. But the more he stared at the mysterious and dark figure, the more he recognized the dark black hair and scruffy jaw line.

 

“H-Hi.” Stiles stammered, his pale cheeks flushing. He was glad it was dark so that Derek couldn’t see him blushing, but for some reason, he was sure Derek still knew. He took a few cautious steps towards the alpha and stopped when he was an arm’s length away. Derek looked at Stiles and didn’t say a word. It was making Stiles nervous and his heart started beating faster and faster until Derek put his hand on his shoulder. “Stiles,” Derek said, his voice low and soothing, “You don’t need to be frightened. I’m not going to hurt you.” Oh Great. Stiles thought. He thinks I’m worried about him hurting me. In a way, he was afraid of that but it wasn’t the same kind of hurt Derek was thinking of. Stiles’ heart did not slow down, but as Derek touched him, it sped up. Derek’s face grew soft and worried. “Stiles,” He breathed, “What’s wrong?” Stiles didn’t know what to say. He wanted to confess, but he was afraid of the rejection. Lydia didn’t want him, and then if Derek didn’t, it would tear him apart. “Stiles.” Derek pleaded. The sound of his name in Derek’s mouth was almost enough to make him smile.

 

“Derek,” Stiles sighed. It was time to tell the truth. “What if I told you that I wasn’t afraid of you hurting me physically?” Derek stared at Stiles, bewildered. “What do you mean?” He answered. “I mean,” Stiles started, and then it all came out. “I mean, what if I’m more afraid of you hurting me emotionally. What if I told you I care about you; more than as just a friend or as a member of my best friend’s pack? What if I said that I want to be more than friends with you? That when you aren’t around, you’re all I think about. You’re all I see when I close my eyes. Your voice is the only thing I hear as I’m falling asleep. It’s your face I see in everything. It’s you Derek. It’s you.” Suddenly Stiles grew angry, not at Derek, but at himself. He didn’t want to be hurt, and then he went and said all that stuff. “Just forget it.” He choked out. He turned around to walk away when Derek grabbed his hand. “Stiles,” As Stiles went to turn around Derek pulled him into his muscular chest and brought his lips down to Stiles’. Stiles was surprised but he was pleased. His face flushed a bright red and grew hot. Derek pulled away and looked into Stiles eyes. “I love you.” Derek said, and for a moment, Stiles and Derek were the only people in the universe.

(This was something I wrote a while back. It's not very long, or very good. But it was my first Teen Wolf fanfic & I thought it deserved to be on here..)

Disclamer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Wolf or the characters. I'm just putting my own twist on the story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek fic. I ship Sterek so much. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more Sterek fics soon. (:


End file.
